disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody
Princess Melody is the 12-year-old tomboy daughter of Princess Ariel, Prince Eric and the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Disney History The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea The movie starts out with Baby Melody's presentation ceremony to the mermaids, represented in the song, "The Land and the Sea." However, Ursula's vengeful little sister Morgana attempts to kidnap (and possibly murder) Melody, but is thwarted by Ariel, King Eric and King Triton. Morgana swears to take vengeance and Ariel decides Melody is unsafe near the water, and builds a wall around her castle. Twelve years later, Melody is inexplicably drawn to the sea, and sneaks under the palace wall to swim. Sebastian and Scuttle are ordered to watch her, but Melody proves to difficult. Finally, Melody realizes she is late for her own birthday party and sneaks up to her room to change. Melody is depressed because all the other children think she's weird, and Ariel, helping her put her hair up, asks her if something is bugging her. While Melody is about to announce she wants to be a mermaid, Eric comes in and interrupts. Melody goes down stairs and dances with a handsome boy (presumably a prince), but Sebastian (who was tied to her back by a ribbon) ends up embarrassing her in front of the other, snobbish children. Melody runs upstairs in tears. Melody digs through her bag of collected seashells and finds one with her name on it. She opens it, and sees Atlantica. Ariel asks her where she found it, and asks if she went over the palace wall. Melody responds that she went under it. Ariel gets grumpy and forbids her to go under the wall ever again. Melody, in a rage, rows out to sea. There, Undertow finds her and leads her to Morgana. Morgana then turns her into a mermaid. Melody, after spending presumably hours with glee, returns to thank Morgana, who tells her that the potion will wear off after a while, but her trident might turn her into a mermaid forever. Melody sets out to find it, bringing with her a walrus named Dash and a penguin named Tip. After retrieving the Trident, Melody returns, but Ariel (now a mermaid), tells her not to. Melody, angry her mother lied to her, gives Morgana the trident, and Morgana kidnaps Ariel and traps Melody and Flounder. Melody and Flounder try to break out, but then Melody's tail turns back into legs and she begins drowning. Flounder, Tip and Dash manage to break the ice wall, and drag an unconscious Melody to the surface. Melody awakes and sees the mess she caused. She runs up to the top of Morgana's lair, and steals the Trident right out of Morgana's tentacles. Melody then throws it to King Triton, who turns Morgana into ice and lets her fall into a whirlpool. Melody, however, falls into the water and is knocked unconscious. When she wakes up, King Triton asks her if she wants to go to Atlantica, or back to the palace. Melody, however, uses the Trident to break down the palace wall, letting everyone get back together. Appearance Melody has chest-length black hair, blue eyes and pink lips. She has been seen (for most of the movie) in a frilly white camisole with a green bow, matching calf-length pantalettes, a puffy pink dress with a pink hairband and a puffy yellow dress. As a mermaid, she has a pink tail with the same top as her camisole. Because her hair is naturally untidy, she usually wears it in a ponytail tied with a green hairband. Songs *For a Moment *Here on the Land and Sea *Tip and Dash Trivia *She may have been named after Ariel's singing ability. *She bears a resemblance to her father. *There is one scene in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea that is alike to The Little Mermaid; in both scenes the main protagonist (Ariel and Melody) is talking to Scuttle when a comment is made that reminds them they are late for something (the concert and the party). *She is not an official Disney Princess because she was first introduced into a sequel, like Alice she was included in several of Disney Princess Sing a Longs. Category:Princess Category:The Little Mermaid II Characters Category:Born-Princess Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Unofficial Princess Category:DESCENDANTS Category:Scandinavian princesses Category:European Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Human-Like Characters Category:Danish characters